1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, as one type of recording apparatus, an ink jet type printer has been known which performs printing by ejecting an ink onto a sheet through a recording head. In this ink jet type printer, in order to continuously and stably supply the ink to a printer head when a relatively large amount of printing is performed, a configuration has been proposed which includes an external ink supply device (liquid supply device) in a body separated from a main apparatus body of the ink jet type printer (for example, refer to JP-A-2009-202346).
This liquid supply device is provided with an ink pack (liquid container) having large containing capacity. The ink is supplied from the liquid supply device to an ink tank inside a main body of the printer, and the ink is supplied from the ink tank to the printer head.
However, since the external ink supply device as described above is arranged in the body completely separated from the main apparatus body of the ink jet type printer, there is a problem in that a large installation space is required. There is also a problem in that the ink pack of the external ink supply device is held in an unstable state.